


johndave week day 2: SPIDERMAN AU

by dirkapitated



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkapitated/pseuds/dirkapitated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello yes here is my contribution as the #1 johndave shipper. pls enjoy thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	johndave week day 2: SPIDERMAN AU

The city was warm, mostly due to the smog and the pollution and the lights- and perhaps the thousands of people milling around below. Heat rises, right? And Dave was definitely quite a ways up, hanging off of a suspension cable that had been strung across two buildings for construction, simply people-watching from afar and taking in the sights. He wasn't one to look at the stars, no- that's why he was suspended in a near-impossible shape, his belly the lowest point of him at the moment, his legs bent and strung above him, and his arms crossed behind his head. It looked uncomfortable, almost like he was falling, but Dave found it manageable- and easy to escape, lest the suspension cable move or there be some baddy trying to steal an old lady's purse. 

The cable creaked with the wind, and Dave took his mask off in favor of enjoying the weather. His sweat-dampened hair strung out a little with the breeze, his eyes blinking owlishly in the light from times square. It was pretty up here, watching the people like little ants. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, though, and he shifted a little. One of the webs holding him snapped, and he swore. 

"Oh, shit, ohshitohshit- fuck- shit- ow." He groaned- he'd landed on a metal crane below, and though he'd stuck it, Dave was pretty sure he'd effectively rolled his ankle. Joy. Once he'd completely regained his balance and gotten rid of the webs tangled over his suit, he pulled out his phone, wiping the ass-sweat off of it and checking his notifications. 

He flushed. It was John- this guy he'd know since he was a kid but only recently had developed some... rather unprofessional feelings for. Not that high school was very professional anyways, but still. The dude was straight. And stuff.

EB: hey dude!  
TG: yo eggs whats crackin  
EB: haha, not much. i was wondering if you wanted to come over? i'm crazy bored.  
TG: i mean im a lil busy right now but i can be there in like ten if you wanna wait that long  
EB: no problem! i'll heat up some pizza rolls or something in the meantime.  
TG: fuck yea you should make those smoothies i like so much  
EB: it's just a frozen bag, dude. i don't make it, the jamba juice company does.  
TG: whatever just make it and ill be there soon k

With that, Dave shoved his phone back in his suit and threw his mask back on, lifting his wrist and effortlessly swinging away from the crane. It wasn't long till he was coming up to John's apartment complex, and he was able to see John in his room, sitting at his desk. Damned idiot never closed his blinds. He was aiming for the fire escape, where he could land safely and be able to change before he went in, but-   
  
"Fuck!" Dave's web had snapped, and he realized he was way off track. He was totally gonna miss the fire escape, and he was gonna be a pancake on the side of the building, and-  
  
There was an earsplitting _crash_ as Dave flew through John's window, the glass shattering all over his best bro's clean, unsoiled carpet. Well, shit.   
  
He groaned as he heard John yelp and jump up from his chair, the furniture clattering over on its side.   
  
"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, "Who do you think you are, breaking my win... doh." He took a step forward. Yep, he'd noticed the suit.   
  
"You're- you're- holy fuck, you're Spiderman!!!" John _squealed_ and Dave rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Why did he have to miss, of all the times he could have missed, why now?  
  
"Oh god, you're hurt." John leaned over him, his soft hair falling in his face and _wow_ he was hot and--   
  
"Here, sit up." His hands were wrapping around him and he winced because _glass_ but oh man, he was warm and wow, wow wow wow.   
  
"Shit, I have to text Dave-" And John was getting his phone out and _shit_ , Dave scrambled to pull his out of his ass and turn the ringtone off but nope, there was his stupid Zelda ringtone and John stopped, looking over at him.  
  
"Wh..." He raised his eyebrows. "This... is a joke, right?" He choked out a laugh. "You're not-"   
  
Dave sighed, removing his mask, and John gasped. "You... holy shit, dude. When I asked you to come over, you didn't have to smash through my window!"  
  
Well, at least he was cool with it. "Yeah. Well, I'm kind of in pain right now. Do you have some band-aids? And maybe some tweezers?"  
  
\--  
  
An hour and some well-placed bandages later, Dave was curled up on John's bed, and John was stroking his hair.  
  
"...So the spider bit you, and you just magically had these crazy powers?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yep." Dave cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from him.   
  
"Haha, I always thought Spiderman would be hunkier."  
  
"Ouch. I'm hurt."  
  
"I mean, I dunno! I sort of... I dunno. Had a weird fanboy crush on him."  
  
Dave's heart skipped a beat, and he looked up at him questioningly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does that mean you have a weird fanboy crush on me?" Dave grinned, sitting up and coming face to face with him. John just flushed, and shoved him, laughing.   
  
"Eww, no! Stop it! It's not like that." He bit his lip. "Like, you're... Dave. And. I dunno. I never really... connected you, to him. He was an object, almost? I dunno."  
  
"Yeah, I get that." Dave leaned a little closer with a sigh. He wanted to kiss him so fucking bad.  
  
"You look cute in the suit, though." He snickered, and pulled Dave close and holy _shit_ he was kissing him and gollee, his lips were soft and Dave thought he loved him in that moment, and the next one, too. And for a few more moments because let's face it, they were pretty much making out.   
  
When they pulled away, Dave's little world shattered, but John was grinning. "So that was nice. Do your spidey-senses make you more sensitive, too?"  
  
Dave just groaned.   
  
And then they fucked. Twice. And John used Dave's ass as a pillow. 


End file.
